One Year Vacation
by Gowdoh45
Summary: What happens when you have memories of past failures and the only way to remove said memories is to grow stronger but your over protective mother won't let you? That's right, you run away. Haunted by the memories of the cell games and full of resentment, Gohan needs to train so he can become strong enough to protect the ones he loves.(Indefinite Hiatus)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball or Naruto. Those belong to Akira Toriyama and Masashi Kishimoto respectively. Please support the official release!**

* * *

Gohan sighed… It had been two months since the cell games, and two months since he found out his mother was pregnant. He was sick and tired of all this studying bullshit. All he wanted to do was train and clear his mind of all the had happened during the cell games. His father dying, the almost complete destruction of the solar system. All he wanted to do was leave. Go on a trip. That wouldn't be too bad. Of course his mother would try to get Bulma to get Vegeta to find him. That would be a minor issue. He could kick Vegeta's ass to other world and back if he felt like it. Yeah. Go on a vacation to train without any one to hold him back. But where to though? It's not like there was anywhere he could go to without freaking people out. Space wasn't an option either as it would require Bulma.

Then it clicked. He could find the Dragon Balls and wish to go to another universe. Although there was a possibility that the people in another universe were weaker than the people in this one.

But finally, it was decided, he would go to another universe to spend a year of rigorous training. To protect the ones he loved without a single one of them sacrificing themselves to do what he couldn't. He needed a universe to go to though. And a vague understanding of it's princables. He decided to just roll with whatever universe shenlong sent him to.

Two days had passed since the day he decided to go to another universe. He was ecstatic. A whole new planet to explore with people that might have some decent amount of strength. And then he summoned Shenlong "Rise Shenlong!" A brilliant golden light filled the void that was the night sky as the silhouette of Shenlong came into view/

" **I am the eternal dragon. I shall grant you two wishes! Now, what is your first wish?"** Shenlongs booming voice filled the sky as Gohan watched calmly. He had seen this donee so many times he couldn't count.

"I wish to go to any universe and that I will return in this very spot. As for my second wish I want everyone to know about what I am doing." Gohan yelled up at the red eyed dragon.

" **your wishes shall be granted, farewell."**

As soon as the "farewell" was said, Gohan felt himself falling through a tunnel of colours, turning from red to blue to orange to white to even purple. He felt like throwing up his guts looking at the mass of colour that threatened, or rather _is_ swallowing him whole. The tunnel opened up into a blinding light. _My fucking eyes!_ The dense vegetation was noticable for a second and then…

 **Darkness.**

* * *

 **And so ends the lovely thing we call a chapter. Remember, a healthy mind is an active one, or something like that… anyway, I'll try to be getting my chapters out as much as possible as I am an impatient fuck who hates chapter update schedule. I.e, "every monday I'll be adding a new chapter" I don't like being the one who does that and would rather finish the story off with a decent amount of time put into it.(says the person who put only 655 words in their chapter because it was rushed more than a call of duty game. It's just that there wasn't a lot to expand on and I wanted to get to the point in which Gohan gets to Konoha. But enough of my rambling I should finish this chapter off :D. See you guys in a day or two :).**


	2. This Is Konoha?

**Four Reviews?! :O Thank you all for your support. I absolutely love working on this and you guys are just motivating me further. Keep in mind this is mainly just me getting my ideas down and practising for a possibly HUGE fic. All this support has made me drop my shyness about people seeing my own work on a huge site like this. Thank you guys again.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball or Naruto. They belong to Akira Toriyama and Masashi Kishimoto Respectively. Please support the Official Release!**

* * *

Gohan felt the thumping of his heart, the drumming of his skull. He felt cold, relaxed while he also felt hot, excruciating pain. It was dark and light all at the same time. He had no clue where he was, obviously. This sensation was completely new to him. Maybe it was a side effect of switching universes? Or maybe he was knocked unconscious for a year and was being sent back? Unlikely, but possible. The thought _**almost**_ made Gohan laugh out loud. _What a waste of training that would be…_

It took a while, but he got his senses back. He could see the lush vegetation surrounding him. The forest-like nature of the world he was in stuck out like a sore thumb. He silently cursed the dragon for sending him to such a boring place. A desolate landscape would be much better than a forest. That just made it harder to destroy without feeling guilty. And just because why not, He decided to walk. He followed the closest road he could find. He looked down at the dirt, deciding it would be more interesting the the road ahead. That was when he noticed something. His clothes weren't ripped! He was baffled by this new discovery. He didn't know _**how**_ his clothes survived the fall, but they sure did.

The clock ticked by. The cold night air made Gohan shiver. _Why did I decide to walk? Flying would be so much faster than this._ He then looked up and saw an open gate with two guard post. His first thoughts were, _food._ He sped up his pace as he neared the gate.

And food there was. He stopped himself to check his pockets. The zeni in his pouch had been turned into whatever currency this world had. He silently thanked shenlong and looked up at the store. "Ramen Ichiraku" Gohan was ecstatic. He hadn't had ramen in forever! He moved the curtain blocking the way and sat on a stool.

"Hello. Don't think I've ever seen you around, you new here or something?" The old man at the counter asked.

"I guess you could say that." he confirmed nonchalantly as he skimmed the menu. "I'll have miso ramen with extra chashu."

"allright then, that'll be ten ryo." _So that's the currency of this universe._ He dug his hand into his pouch and handed the money to the man behind the counter.

A few minutes later and he was greeted to the best looking meals he'd ever seen aside from his mothers cooking, that is. After deciding that the most interesting thing in the shop was the broth in the bowl. He then decided that his stomach wouldn't wait any longer and dug in. It was incredible.

"More please!"

"sure."

After fifteen bowls of ramen Gohan was finally finished and had paid off his "debt". As we was about to leave he spotted a blond haired kid wearing an orange jumpsuit with goggles firmly wrapped around his forehead. He looked like a total idiot. Gohan sighed at the kid. The kid spoke up,"Hey, I've never seen you around here before. You new here?"

"Yeah, I'm new, what's it to you?" He really didn't feel like talking to this kid.

"Cool! You wanna be friends?" The kid asked, oblivious to the extreme discomfort he was giving Gohan.

Gohan blinked and sweat dropped. This kid, of whom he didn't even know his name, wanted to be his friend? _He must be desperate._ But, he wasn't going to be tearing down his pride by hanging out with this geek. "Pfft, no thanks. I've just met you. And besides, those goggles make you look like a total nerd." It wasn't like he wasn't one at heart, but Gohan wouldn't let it show. That's what happens when your a saiyan going through puberty. Especially a super saiyan.

Naruto didn't like this guy one bit. He reminded him a lot like Sasuke, and that was a bad thing. But maybe the reason everyone avoided him was his goggles! But he was so attached to them it wouldn't feel right. Then, the raven haired guy asked in his nonchalant attitude, "But, since I'm new here, I have a question."

"Sure, what is it?" Naruto asked.

"Since this is a community, do you guys have a leader? It would be pretty helpful if you could give me directions to him."

"Oh, the hokage is up in that huge tower over there." Naruto pointed towards the giant, red tower over in the distance.

"Thanks."

And so Gohan walked off, completely oblivious to the glares he was getting when suddenly some random guy on the street came up to him, a hardened scowl on his face.

"Hey punk, you should stay away from that kid if you know what's good for you." Gohan raised an eyebrow at this guy, that kid seemed perfectly normal. "there's a demon trapped inside him that destroyed our village, I know were not supposed to tell kids like you but I just couldn't help it. You're an outsider anyway, it doesn't matter." Gohan scowled at that.

You don't just treat someone like trash just because something bad happened to them that was beyond their power.

"Whatever." Gohan nonchalantly stated. He didn't care. There probably wasn't anything in this universe that could touch him let alone kill him. And so, our hero embarked on their quest to get to the tower of the hokage.

* * *

 **WOOHOO! Almost 1k words for this chapter! Again, thanks for all the support (4 reviews) and that one follower and favourite I have. Shout out to soul18 for being the first follower! :D also, you know how Goku never got tired during his fight with Tien? To me, that was him controlling his Stamina(physical energy), not his Ki(spiritual energy) with that being said, Chakra and is Ki and Stamina combined. Yes, that means I'm going to have Gohan use chakra.**


	3. Ninja School?

**Hello everyone! Yeah, I'm probably going to be updating every day or two, probably everyday because I can't stand not updating! It's my big ass pass time! Some one told me to have Gohan train Naruto. Keep in mind this is a very broody, angsty Gohan because of what happened during the cell games and how he resents himself (He thinks he got his father killed) and his father (for staying in otherworld) who else can he relate too? Yeah, you've probably guessed who he'll be training instead.(it may be a bit OOC) I'm not going to have Gohan use chakra like I said last chapter due to a review I got changing my mind. He might learn how to control chakra, and by extension, making his ki as flexible as chakra. (genjutsu's won't work on Gohan.)**

* * *

Gohan adored this place, the architecture was incredible! The place was so unlike anything he'd ever he'd seen! The only real houses he'd ever seen were capsule houses!

Before he knew it. He was at the Hokage's door step. There was barely anyone around, which was stupid seeing as how it was night time… and it was where their leader lived… Gohan decided not to question it as the leader was probably strong enough to defend themselves.

Gohan found the Hokage's office by looking for the highest power level. He knocked on the door.

"Come in!" He heard a voice come from the other side of the door, presumably the Hokage. He creaked open the door.

"Are you the leader here? Because if so I'm going to need to have a long talk with you."

"Oh? And do tell, why you would need to?" He asked out of curiosity. Whoever the boy was was definitely something else. He could sense see the darkness that clouded his mind. Much like that Uchiha boy.

"I'm not to sure how you would react to this, but I'm from another universe." The Hokage wasn't expecting this sort of answer.

"Oh? And why would you need to be in this universe? Adventure? Fortune? Power?"

"The latter, sir." Gohan confirmed. "I needed to get out of my own universe and a vacation wouldn't be possible. I needed to train or maybe even learn a few things."

"Tell me boy, have you ever heard of chakra?" Sarutobi asked. If this boy couldn't use chakra then he wouldn't be able to do much here.

"No sir, I use ki." Gohan answered, oblivious to the Hokage's beliefs that using ki could kill you.

"What? Ki? That would kill you!" Gohan raised an eyebrow at the old man. Maybe it was different in this universe.

"Well, in my universe it doesn't." Doesn't the old man see that?

The Hokage sighed. Of course it would be different, it is another universe after all. "I'm sorry, it's just a little bit different, that's all."

"Don't worry I understand." Gohan didn't really, he never had someone come from an entirely different universe to say that it's fundamentally different to his own.

"Any way, how would you like to become a shinobi?"

"A shinobi? Like a ninja? That would be all right I guess. I might learn a thing or two." Being a shinobi wouldn't be too bad. He might need to keep his power at bay but it wouldn't be too hard.

"Then it's settled, follow me to the ninja academy and I'll get you in."

Gohan obliged to the man's wishes and followed him to the building. It was a tall building, nothing too fancy. The door had a sign above it with the kanji for **fire** with a red background. A large tree had a swing hanging from it's branches. An adult, maybe in his mid twenties came up to them, a scar along the bridge of his nose.

"Ah, lord hokage, what brings you here?" The man questioned.

"Well Iruka, this young lad here is an early entry for the academy." The man, who Gohan now identified as Iruka, looked at Gohan and outstretched his palm to offer a handshake. Gohan accepted. "He is under my protection for his time in the academy, though I highly doubt he'd need an old man like myself to keep him safe. I assure you he'll pass his classes with flying colours." Iruka let out a half-hearted laugh,

"What's next? Your going to take Sasuke under your wing too?" Sarutobi cracked a smile,

"No, one brooding teenager is enough, god knows the rivalry those two could create if paired up." Gohan suddenly got a dark look in his eyes. _I wonder what the boy is hiding under that mask of his..._ Sarutobi was brought out of his train of thought when Iruka interrupted it,

"Come on then Gohan, I'll need you to fill out a form for us." Gohan rolled his eyes. More paperwork.

"Sure." From what Gohan could see, this world was so different to his own. Not filled with weaklings for one, and for two it used an entirely different concepts for it's powers. What's next? A fruit giving you a rubber-like body? **(Foreshadowing? If I ever watch one piece.)**.

Gohan was told to sit down at the reception desk and fill in the form. It requested the following information.

Age:

Weight:

Height:

Immediate Family:

Clan:

Kekkei Genkai (If one):

Gohan scribbled the answers down.

Age: 11

Weight: 31 kg

Height: 1.65m

Immediate Family: Son Goku(deceased) Son ChiChi and an unborn brother

Clan:

Gohan scratched his head at this. Should he put saiyan, or should he put Son? Saiyan would make more sense, considering it's his race and there are **Kekkei Genkai's** in this world, he only gets his major traits form his saiyan. He didn't have an argument for putting Son down though.

Clan: Saiyan

Kekkei Genkai (If one):

Pfft, one? He had _three._

Kekkei Genkai: Zenkai Boost, Ozaaru (great ape) and Super Saiyan.

Gohan handed the paper to Iruka as he scanned it over.

"Three Kekkei Genkais? I didn't know that was possible!" Iruka was shocked, to say the least.

Gohan had a smirk on his face. His Saiyan side was showing again. "My clans one of the best." It was true, to some extent.

Iruka smirked right back at him. "There are some that would differ. Take the Uchihas, masters of fire release and owners of the sharingan. or the hyuugas, owners of the byakugan." Gohan raised his eyebrow. _They might prove a decent challenge._

"So then, you going to show me my class room?"

"Right, sorry about that." Iruka beckoned Gohan to follow him.

"Here we are." He yelled at the class to get their attention. "Class, we have a new student in our midst. His name is Gohan Saiyan. The hokage suggested that he'd ace this academy with 'flying colours'" Gohan cringed at his supposed name. He guessed that the clans had their clan name as their surnames. "He's from an unknown clan, most likely foreign." He looked towards Gohan "Now, Gohan, why don't you tell us about your clan?"

Gohan gulped, he didn't know much about his "clan". He looked up at the students. They gazed at him with curiosity and mistrust. A random stranger pops up and claims to be part of a clan they've never heard of. Of course they're not going to trust him.

"Well, I don't know much about my clan, as it was wiped out a generation ago." Gohan noticed a kid with black hair visibly tense up at this. He didn't pay any notice though, probably just the horror of being told hundreds of people died. **(oblivious Gohan…)** "And, before I get _any_ looks of sympathy, I _don't_ care. My father _didn't_ care. Our leader _doesn't_ care." Gohan's expression hardened. "We have _three_ Kekkei Genkais. Our first one is called a Zenkai boost, whenever we're near death, we gain power. Ozaru, or great ape, is our first _transformation._ You heard me right, I did just say _transformation_. It turns us into a huge, wild monkey. The third and final Kekkei Genkai, is called Super Saiyan. An old legend turned true." The class was speechless, _three_ Kekkei Genkais? "From what I've read about, my ancestors were ruthless, cold blooded killers. They wiped out entire civilizations just because they had nothing else to do." Gohan could smell their fear and respect. They knew they were in the same room as a descendant of a muderer. And for some odd reason, it was great. It was like he was getting the respect he longed for at last. A boy with red face paint streaking his cheeks spoke up,

"And how do we know you're not trying to get us to respect you? That all of this is fake? And if they really did wipe out civilizations, why weren't we ever attacked?" Gohan sighed.

"Have you ever heard of the concept of _foreign_? 'cause that's just what we are." Kiba sat in his seat, looking relatively bummed out. Gohan smirked, he was giving away detail after detail about the Saiyans, and nothing was wrong with it. He looked to Iruka.

"Where should I sit? I've done my introduction." Iruka was baffled by this discovery. His mouth was sealed. "Well?" Gohan was getting impatient.

"Go sit over there, next to Sasuke." and then, under his breath, he added. " _because he's just like you_."Gohan picked up the comment due to his saiyan hearing. What could of happened in that kids life? He could hear a couple of the girls moaning to their friends about how the new kid got to sit with Sasuke but they couldn't. Gohan smirked. This guy was popular. That must mean he was a decent fighter! Gohan tried to read his ki but couldn't. _Probably due to him using chakra instead of ki._ This just made Gohan even more curious to what he was capable of. Maybe he was worth it, maybe he wasn't. Iruka clapped his hands.

"First lesson, Kunai Jutsu. And, since Gohan's new, why don't you show the class what you can do?" Gohan gleefully accepted the challenge. A chance to show the world what he was made of made his saiyan side explode!. The class was ushered out of the room into the practise yard. Iruka tossed Gohan a Kunai. "Now Gohan, lets see if the hokage was right about you passing with flying colours." Gohan tossed the kunai, and without even looking to see where the target was, hit it dead on.

The class was stunned. Then, a blond haired girl spoke up. "Yeah, well I bet _my_ Sasuke could do that too." She stuck her tongue out for emphasis. Gohan looked towards his new found rival.

"Well, can you?" Gohan challenged. Sasuke looked away. He could, it's just that he never expected anyone else to do it as well. Gohan decided to call off the challenge, "wouldn't count anyway. He knows where the target is."

It was that day, that Sasuke decided that he had a new rival. He wasn't looking to surpass Itachi right now. No, he was looking to surpass Gohan.

* * *

 **ALL RIGHT! Longest chapter by far, clocking in at 1,800 words! Almost double chapter 2. btw power level reading time! (in tail measurement.)**

 **Sasuke- 0.7 tails**

 **Naruto- 0.4 tails**

 **Gohan- 3 tails**

 **Gohan SSJ-** **150 tails (using maths!)**

 **Gohan SSJ2-** **300 tails (using maths!)**

 **Hokage- 3.5 tails**

 **Iruka- 1 tail**

 **Itachi- 5 tails**

 **PL measurement**

 **Sasuke- 2,100,000**

 **Naruto- 1,200,000**

 **Gohan- 9,000,000**

 **Gohan SSJ-** **450,000,000**

 **Gohan SSJ2-** **900,000,000**

 **Hokage-** **10,500,000**

 **Iruka- 3,000,000** **EXCLAIMER!**

 **I** **tachi (for reasons) – 15,000,000**

 **D** **on't worry guys, Gohan will get a severe downgrade in the days to come! (** **at least** **stronger than the Hokage in base form but weaker than the 9 tails.)**


	4. Likes and Dislikes

**I don't believe you guys! It's been two days and no reviews! But seriously I beg you to review. I need Ideas. Also, new PL list! Also, no nerfed gohan! (possibly)**

 **1 tail: 5,000 pl**

 **Sasuke: 0.4 tails (2,000)**

 **Naruto: 0.2 tails (1,000)**

 **Hokage: 3 tails (15,000)**

 **Iruka: 0.6 tails (3,000)**

 **Gohan: 16,000 tails (That's a pl of 80,000,000)**

 **Gohan SSJ: 80,000 tails (Thats a pl of 4,000,000,000)**

 **Gohan SSJ2: 16,000,000 tails (That's a pl of 8,000,000,000)**

 **Kyuubi PL: 45,000 (weakling!) (I'm being generous)**

 **Kakashi: 3.5 tails (17,500)**

* * *

It had been two days since Gohan had joined the ninja school. Two days since he'd left. Two days since he'd preached about the saiyans. And one day since he learnt how to control his ki in a much more flexible way. Gohan sat on a tree branch at the edge of town thinking about home. He'd learned how to control his 'chakra' quickly. He wasn't sure about what would happen if he used that paper they used to learn about someone's chakra nature. Maybe it would explode? Or maybe, nothing would happen at all. He was pondering about whether there would be side affects to his adventure. He might get chakra instead of ki. That would suck _major_ balls. Gohan got up off his ass and started training. One punch. Two punch. Three punch. Four- fuck it. He needed a training partner for that. He looked at his wrist watch. _Fourty-past eight._ He need to get to class by eight-thirty! (my schools one. Don't judge.) he rushed up passed ichiraku ramen and the hokage's tower and stopped right at the school in just 1 millisecond. (he's faster than light.)

He dashed inside his classroom and sat down. "Sorry I'm late sir!" he called up to Iruka.

"It's okay for now. Just remember, no being late again." His voice was calm yet firm. "We actually have been waiting for you. I know this might seem weird, but I want you to show the class your Kekkei Genkai's if that's all right with you." Gohan gulped. He had to show off super saiyan? This put him in a bit of a pickle.

"Yeah! Show us what you can do!" the voice came from the kid with the orange jumpsuit who he now identified as Naruto.

"Okay then, I can only show you guys one though, because with one of them you wont see the difference and the other one I'd destroy Konoha with it." Gohan sighed as he tensed his muscle slightly and let lose his power. His saiyan fury. His latent power. The classroom was engulfed in a blinding light, filling the whole room. His hair turned a golden blonde and his eyes were changed to a turquoise colour. His muscle mass grew slightly. Everyone looked at the spectacle.

"This is a super saiyan." Gohan stated to the classroom. "It increases my power fifty times over." Everyone was speechless. Everyone knew just how outclassed they were. Gohan took their silence as fear and bathed in it. He had respect. He had control of his classmates.

It had been a month since then. The class obeyed Gohan's every 'command'. Even Sasuke didn't challenge him after that. That one factor about showing off super saiyan made Gohan royally pissed. No rival equals nothing to strive for. (Like Sasuke's a rival when it comes to power.) The gennin exams blew right over Gohan's head. He was too focused on training to care. All that mattered was becoming stronger. Today was a very different day. A very different one indeed. He was going to be put in a team. Gohan had very little experience working as a team. Only time he did was against Guldo with Krillin and with his dad against Vegeta. Iruka clapped his hands and announced,

"Team seven will have four team members due to an odd amount of classmates. I will now call out the members of each team." Iruka did just that. Gohan guessed that he would be put on team seven. "Now then, the members of team seven are as follows. Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto let out a loud "Yes!" while Sakura just groaned. "Sasuke Uchiha," This time, it was the opposite. "And Gohan Saiyan." Sasuke stared Gohan down. All Gohan did was smirk at him. "Kakashi Hatake will be your sensei." Iruka pointed towards a white haired man, who was probably Kakashi, who in return waved at them.

After Iruka finished calling out the teams he told the students where to wait for their sensei. "You will all wait here tomorrow for your sensei." With that, the student body began to leave.

They had been waiting for thirty minutes. _Thirty minutes!_ This was outrageous! Gohan and Naruto sat next to each other, not speaking a word. Until finally, Naruto asked the worst question ever, the question Gohan avoided.

"I know I barely know you, but I'm actually pretty curious about your clan and I figure the best link to your clan was through your father. So what was he like?" Gohan didn't like this question. He hated it.

"He was a good man. He saved my life and my friends life so many times I can't count them all on one finger. But that's where his greatness ends. He left me and my mom alone. With a baby to boot. I can't stand him any more." Gohan chewed his bottom lip, looking for anything to stop him from crying. "I love him but I hate him at the same time." Sakura and Naruto listened with interest. So this was what made him so depressed and angsty? Naruto frowned.

"I don't know what you feel like because I've never really had a father in my life. The closest thing I had to a dad was Iruka-sensei. I shouldn't have brought it up, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it Naruto. I'm fine, I promise." Gohan put of a fake smile that didn't reassure Naruto.

The minutes ticked by and by. A creak came from the door and the white haired ninja burst through. "I'm sorry I'm late, a black cat crossed-"

"Get on with it." Gohan said. He'd been waiting here for an hour. He didn't care about his excuse.

Kakashi coughed nervously. "All right students, were going up to the roof to talk." Naruto gulped. Talk? That didn't sound good.

The students arrived at the roof. "Take a seat." Kakashi ordered them. They did as they were ordered. "Now then students, we're going to talk about ourselves." Sakura raised her hand.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future. That sort of thing." Sakura nodded her head. Naruto was the one to speak up this time.

"Why don't you go first Kakashi-sensei? To give us a general idea on what to say." Kakashi nodded and nonchalantly said,

"Likes and dislikes; I don't really have any. As for dreams for the future; I don't feel like telling you that." Everyone sweatdropped. _That didn't help at all!_ "Naruto, you first."

"Well, for starters, I really like Ramen in a cup. My hobbies are comparing the two. And my dream for the future is to become the greatest hokage! Even better than the fourth!" Kakashi smiled under his blue mask. _He certainly has matured._

"Next one, Sakura." Sakura blushed.

"Well, the things I like- I mean the person I like is..." Sakura looked towards Sasuke and started giggling like crazy. Gohan pinched the bridge of his nose. _She's giggling like a fangirl… Oh wait, she is._ Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Next then, Sasuke." Gohan was curious about Sasuke. They hadn't talked in… the hadn't talked ever!

"I hate a lot of things. I don't particularly _like_ anything. And what I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality. What I want to do is destroy a certain someone…" Naruto grimaced. _He doesn't mean me, does he?_ Gohan was thinking the same thing, but not really caring if that was true or not. Kakashi lifted his head towards Gohan.

"Last but not least, Gohan." Gohan nodded and cleared his throat.

"I like martial arts and food in general. I do not like anyone who _dares_ to hurt my friends or family. My dreams for the future is to become strong enough to protect said family." Kakashi was wide eyed. _He's got some potential._

"Well then class, we're going to be doing a test to see if you can become a Gennin." _Wait what?_

"Hey! Then what was the point of that stupid test then?" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs.

"To see if you can take on this test, obviously." That was _not_ obvious. "Meet me in the forest tommorow, and don't eat any breakfast." Kakashi eyed them. It sent shivers down their spine. "Or you'll throw up." Gohan grimaced. No breakfast? Hell no! Torture was better than that!

* * *

As Gohan was walking around town, a messenger walked up to him.

"Gohan right? The hokage says there's someone who wants to talk to you." Gohan blinked. Someone who wanted to talk to him?

"Okay then. I'll be right there." Who could this guy be? **(find out next time, on Dragon ball Z! Jk jk)**

Gohan walked up the stairs, concentrating on the ground as he thought. No one could have gotten to him from his universe, could they? He suddenly bumped into someone. And from one touch, he knew who it was. The abs he'd punched for three years. The arms that would comfort him in his time of need. The fists that would break his nose. Gohan looked up, wide eyed. Onyx met onyx. The figure spoke up.

"Hey, son."

Gohan cocked his arm back and punched his father in the stomach.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUN! Plot twist! Yup, Goku's here and ready to kick some Madara ass. (I haven't watched shippuden yet and I don't plan on continuing it to shippuden, either.)**

 **Some one said if I'll be pairing Gohan with some one. The answer is no. I am the captain if the U.S.S Gh/V and I want to stay in charge of it. I wont let someone take my place.**

 **I do plan on 'nerfing' Gohan but only for not lethal fights (like the Chunnin exams.) I'm trying to stay faaaar away from the generic 'Nerfed Gohan is sent to konoha and then doesn't change the plot in anyway. (looking at you, Gohan's dilema.) I plan on having massive plot twists and turns.**

 **Remember to review and if you like the story, don't forget to fav or follow. Every review makes me much more ecstatic to write a new chapter. To me it's pretty much been sealed that there'll be a sequel set during the Buu Saga.**

 **Guestro6: as you can see, I've changed the PLs. So no worry.**

 **JBAuditore: Could you write in English please? I keep going on google translate and it's quite the hassle. I don't mind if you don't write in English, It just takes time.**

 **GreatSaiyaman54: As I said, I don't ship any character with Gohan, only Videl.**

 _ **I think you should keep Gohan as strong as he is, that way the nine-tails has a rival.**_

 **Pssssh. No one comes close to DBZ character PLs in Naruto. Yamcha could take the Kyuubi as Yamcha is about 1st form frieza's strength. No rivalry there. The only reason why Gohan is oblivious to this fact is because he can't sense their PLs.**

 **Sorry for the late update guys, been brainstorming ideas and this one just popped into my head while writing the chapter and it felt like a good way to go. Remember to review and thanks for following my story.**


	5. Daddy?

**Updated PL's**

 **PL:**

 **Goku: 15,600 tails (78,000,000)**

 **Goku SSJ: 780,000 tails (3,900,000,000)**

 **Gohan: 16,100 tails (80,500,000)**

 **Gohan SSJ: 805,000 (4,025,000,000)**

 **Gohan SSJ2: 1,610,000 (8,050,000,000)**

 **Everyone else is the same as before.**

Goku toppled over and clenched his stomach. He was _not_ expecting that to happen. "Son, what was that for?" Gohan's expression hardened as he looked at his father.

"For leaving me and going off to another universe to live in!" Gohan felt tears clog up his eyes. The tension thickened and the area around them stayed dead silent. Once Goku recovered from the sucker punch he gripped his son's shoulders.

"Listen Gohan, if this is about me sacrificing myself to kill Cell, it is _not_ your fault. Do you understand?" Gohan nodded, his emotions calming down.

"But dad, how are you alive? You died at the Cell games." Gohan's tears started to come back again. He could never forget that moment. The moment everything changed.

"Son, I'll explain that when we get to the Hokage's office. Just promise me you wont punch me, okay?" He let out a good natured laugh and lead his son to the Hokage's office. The Hokage raised an eyebrow quizically at Gohan.

"So, is he your father?" Gohan nodded shyly, tear marks down his face.

"Yes sir..." Goku perked up.

"Hey, Hokage sir, do you think you can let me and Gohan talk in private? It's really important!" The Hokage nodded well naturedly and left the room. Goku looked towards Gohan and said, "Sit down son, I'll explain it all in a second." Gohan obliged his fathers request and sat down.

"Are you going to explain, daddy?" Goku looked thought full…

"Well, over on the Grand Kai's planet, there was this guy who, if you could find him, would revive you in an entirely new universe." Gohan was stumped.

"What?" Goku ignored him and carried on.

"Once King Kai had figured this out, he made a pact with Shenlong. To put you in universe 11, which ever universe that might be." Gohan was livid. _This whole thing was a hoax?_ "So, in case you ever wanted to leave our universe to go and train, I would be there for you." Gohan made an audible gasp and rushed over to his father, embracing him.

"There there, Gohan. Don't worry." Goku grinned brightly. "Hey, I'll teach you instant transmission, if you want!" Gohan sighed.

"Follow me then, dad." Gohan got off of his father while Goku sat up. The took their sweet time getting out of the Hokage's office and into the forest to train.

"So, how does instant transmission work then, father?" Gohan leaned towards Goku.

"Well, focus your Ki inside your index and middle fingers." Gohan pushed his Ki into his finger tips, a light came from it. "No! Not like that, keep it _inside_ your body." The light dissapated. "Now, place you fingertips to your forehead and find a Ki signiture." Gohan did just that, he looked for the closest Ki signature to Ichiraku's Ramen. "Once you have that, try imagining that you're somewhere in it's vicinity." Gohan imagined himself a few feet away from the test subject. "Now try to take your Ki and place it near his, your body should follow your Ki." Gohan strained and then- with a "zip" dissapeared from Goku's sight.

Gohan grinned sheepishly at the man he bumped into. "Just practising a new jutsu!" Gohan put the two fingertips on his forehead and IT'd to his father, which wasn't very hard to do, considering he had the highest Ki level out of them all.

Gohan grinned at his dad. "So that's what Instant Transmission is like..." Gohan marvelled at the technique. It was incredible. Goku looked towards Gohan.

"I've got two new things I want to talk to you about." Gohan nodded obediently. "The first is that I have a way to lower your power level so that you're on par with your opponents." Gohan cut him off,

"Why would I need to fight at my opponents power level?" Goku shot a look at Gohan, indicating he was going to explain that.

"So that you can learn more about battle strategy and what to do in an equal situation. The next is a request. I want you to bring me back to our universe when you get back." Goku smiled at Gohan. Gohan smiled back.

"Of course dad." Goku's stomach growled. He rubbed his neck in a Son-like fashion.

"Can we go eat first? I'm really hungry!" Gohan laughed and walked with Goku to Ichiraku's.

 **HOLY SHIT! SORRY FOR NO UPDATE IN 2-3 WEEKS! I've just been full of writers block. Also, there's a plot hole in this chapter, find it. I just haven't had the will to write.**

 **I've got a project I'm going to be working on, it's a PokèmonxDBZ fanfic. All of my fanfics will be DBZ based or Some series x DBZ. It'll follow Gohan (as he is my favourite character) doing pokèmon based shenanigans like catching and training them. Also, Charmander :D. this will follow the DBZ story line with Saiyan-Buu with Charmander being Gohan's companion and a Hitmonlee being Goku's. This idea has been stuck in my head for a long ass time.**


End file.
